pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7 - Baby Digimon and Elecmon's Choice! Transcript
(The episode begins with the Pokemon and seven Rookie Digimon continuing their travels on the road to the Digimon nursery play land outside) Gabumon: This road leads too... "The Primary Village". Patamon: I've been here before. We we're seperated with the digidestined kids. There's some Digimon I met who was taking care of these baby Digimon. Biyomon: What Digimon you saw, Patamon? Patamon: Elecmon. He's in charge of every baby Digimon. Palmon: That Elecmon sure is a friendly kind of Digimon. Tentomon: Does this nursery thing makes us the day we were born? We like babies! Agumon: You shouldn't have gone there before we left the castle of Centarumon. Just move it. Gomamon: Yeah. I sure hope the Pokemon are up to this babysitting thing with the other baby Digimon. Pikachu: Pika pika. Pika pika. Pika-chu! Charmander: Char. Charmander! Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle. Squirtle squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur bulba bulbasaur bulba. Poliwag: Poli-wag. Poli poli. Horsea: Hor-sea. Goldeen: Goldeen goldeen. Goldeen goldeen. Vulpix: Vul-pix. Geodude: Geodude. Venonet: Veno-net. Butterfree: Yeeeeeeeeee! Freeeeeeeee! Eevee: Eevee. Eevee. Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaaaaaah! Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy duck. Gabumon: What are those Pokemon saying now? Meowth: You might not be saying this but... The Twerps' Pokemon says that they're not use to this babysitting thing. What if some bad Digimon would come and scare the babies away? Wobbuffet: Woobb-ba-ffet! Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime! Chimecho: Chime chime chime! Patamon: Don't worry, Meowth no other bad Digimon could ever scare the baby Digimon away. Meowth: Ohh. I guess I spoke too soon. Pikachu: Pika. (Then we cut to the theme song of Pokemon and Digimon) Men Chorus: PO-KE-MON!!! (Upbeat music begins) Men: We look to the past as we head for the future to reclaim the Digital World! With faith in ourselves and trusting each other we live by the lessons we learned! As we one towards once solu-tion! Through a sprint elolu-tion! (I am the one huh!!! I am the one!) Men Chorus: PO-KE-MON!! Forever united as one! PO-KE-MON!! Together the battles are one! PO-KE-MON!! Through us let your sprint evolve! If we're all for one world there's the world for us all! If we're all for one world there's the world for us ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! (I am the one huh!!! I am the one!) PO-KE-MON!! Title: "POKEMON AND DIGIMON" (Then we cut to the episode title which is episode 7) Agumon: (Off-screen) "Episode 7 - Baby Digimon and Elecmon's Choice!" (Then we cut back to all the Pokemon and seven Rookie Digimon as the Narrator speaks) Narrator: Our heroes' Pokemon and seven Rookie Digimon are in the place called the Primary Village where lots of Baby Digimon who are born and are in the cribs waiting for them to be babysitted by. Meowth: Something tells me dat we're not battling here in this nursery place cause it's not allowed for us Pokemon and Digimon to fight. Wobbuffet: Wobb-ba. Mime Jr.: Mime mime. Chimecho: Chime chime. Patamon: Once we get there we're not supposed to scared them. So try to keep it quiet. Pikachu: Pika. Chikorita: Chika. Totodile: Dile. Cyndaquil: Quil. Marill: Marill. Togepi: Toge. Toge toge toge toge toge! Biyomon: Maybe there is a way for us to pick out which baby Digimon is inside that egg we should take. Palmon: And to make sure we'll always feed them so that they can Digivovle like we do. Gomamon: To think we can have new Digimon coming along with us on our journey. Gabumon: There's Guilmon, Terriermon and Ranamon who are born this way. Agumon: I've heard of Guilmon. I thought he was just a legend but he's a funny looking Dino Digimon and his fur is so red all over. Tentomon: Do we really have to go this far? I'm starting to worry here! Pikachu: Pika! Pika-chu!! (Points to the train station) Patamon: What is it, Pikachu? Pikachu: Pi pi pi! Pika pika. Pika-chu. Agumon: I don't see any train tracks here. Gabumon: If only you knew what you are saying. Meowth: Come on you guys. There's no train here! Let's keep moving and head toward the place filled with lots of Baby Digimon! Wobbuffet: Wobb-baffet! Mime Jr.: Mime mime! Chimecho: Chimmmme! (They'd hurried toward the place called the Primary Village as the scene fades to black. Then the scene fades back to the place called Primary Village where there's a play land filled with soft and gentle things like pillows and block buildings) Meowth: So this must be the Primary Village. Agumon: Many years ago, Elecmon is in charge of every baby Digimon who feeds them a lot of fish. Tentomon: Acording to him. He must be a babysitter taking care of them inside a cribs. Pikachu: Pika pika. Treecko: Treecko treecko treecko. Corphish: Cor cor cor cor. Cor cor corphish. Torchic: Tor tor torchic. Mudkip: Mudkip mud. Mudkip mudkip mud. Lotad: Tad tad Lotad. Munchlax: Munchlax. Phanpy: Phanpy Phan! Skitty: Meow meow meow. Patamon: Hey Pokemon, check this out! This is where we were use to be born in. (All the Pokemon looked at all the cribs from around Primary Village and saw lots of Baby Digimon from one of each crib they lay and sleep on) Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaaaaaah! (We see lots of Baby Digimon who are Batomon, Punimon, Nyokimon, Pabumon, Yuramon, Pichimon and Poyomon) Palmon: Wow! Aren't they cute? Biyomon: If only Sora were here to see this baby Digimon kinda thing. Gomamon: They are cute and cuddly aren't they? Patamon: Normally, T.K. and I usually took care of the baby Digimon ourselves along with Elecmon. Pikachu: Pika pika! Pika-chu. Togepi: Toge-piiiiiii! Vulpix: Vulllllll. Bulbasaur: Sauuuuur. Squirtle: Squirrrrr. Psyduck: Psyduck. Charmander: Char-man! Venonet: Venonet. Pidgeotto: Pidge-otto. Butterfree: Yeeeeeee? Goldeen: Goldeen. Poliwag: Pol. Geodude: Geo. Eevee: Eee. Horsea: Sea. Gabumon: Now what are they saying? Meowth: They're saying look at all of those baby Digimon cute and cuddly into their cribs. But now that they are in a lot of trainning, they must not be with their mommies even if they are harmless and stuborn as well. Tentomon: Gee. With braves like this, we wished we have our Digi-mommy. Pikachu: Pi. (Looks at something and so did the rest of the Pokemon except for Psyduck they say their names in confusion and ran toward the Digi-eggs then Psyduck saw the Digi-eggs and followed them) Pi-kachu! Gomamon: Looks like the Pokemon wanted to show us something! (All the seven Rookie Digimon followed all the Pokemon and looked at the Digi-eggs) Pikachu: Pika. Pika pika pika-chu. Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle! Charmander: Charmander char. Bulbasaur: Bulba bulbasaur. Vulpix: Vul. Vul-pix. Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy. Geodude: Geodude. Chikorita: Chika-ri. Totodile: Totodile! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil cynda. Poliwag: Poli. Togepi: Toge toge. Toge-piiiii!! Patamon: Those are Digi-eggs. If you pick one up, one of the new born Digimon should hatch into someone you meet. Go on and try it. Pikachu: (Picks up a Blue Digi-egg and rubs it gentlely) Pika-chu. Pika Pika! Patamon: You might have to rub it gentlely though. That's what T.K. use to do. Meowth: Here let me try! (Picks up the Yellow Digi-egg and rubs it gentlely) Maybe I'll make a lot of money hatching these things and bring em to da Boss. Treecko: Treecko. Torchic: Torchic. Mudkip: Mudkip. (Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip rubbed the red Digi-egg gentlely with their paws) Chikorita: Chika chika. Cyndaquil: Quil quil cyndaquil. Totodile: Toto-dile! (Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile rubbed the green Digi-egg gentlely with their paws) Agumon: That's more like it. Rub em gentlely as fast as you can. Corphish: Corphish. (Rubs the second green Digi-egg gentlely with his claws) Lotad: Lotad. (Rubs the second red Digi-egg gentlely with his stubby little paws) Psyduck: Psy. Psyduck. (Sat on the second yellow Digi-egg on his butt and wiggled his tail. Then something happened all two color Digi-eggs who are Red, Yellow, Green and Blue began to hatch and out came Chibomon, Tsubumon, Pururumon, Leafmon, Zerimon, Relemon and Jyarimon) Chibomon: Chibo. Leafmon: Leaf. Zerimon: Zeri. Relemon: Rele. Pururumon: Puru. Tsubumon: Subu. Gabumon: Aww. Isn't that nice? (Then a Purple Digi-egg hatched and out came Kiimon and finally and orange Digi-egg hatched and out came Kapurimon) Pikachu: Pika. Pika pika! Patamon: That's where all Digimon come from while we hatched out of our eggs. Tentomon: I wonder how will Elecmon finds out if we hatched their Digi-eggs. Agumon: We shall soon see. (Then we see Elecmon coming toward the other Baby Digimon who have already hatched out of their Digi-eggs and lots of Pokemon and seven Rookie Digimon) Elecmon: Whoooooa! Intruders! I'll take care of this! (He went toward all the Pokemon and Seven Rookie Digimon and stopping them from hatching more Digi-eggs) Halt! No one touches and harms my little babies! Pikachu: Pikaaaaah!! Pika-chu!! Patamon: It's Elecmon! Palmon: We didn't mean to harm your baby Digimon. Biyomon: We just wanted to see if they are real. Pikachu: (Took out the Digivice and scans Elecmon) Pika. Digivice: "Elecmon" This Digimon is puffy and has an electric furr in his body. His level the Rookie level. It shoots out the Lightning Strike from the tip of his tail. Elecmon: Who are these creatures that came to traspass here and harm my babies? Patamon: That's our friends, the Pokemon. They were just playing and they are very small and same size as us Digimon. Elecmon: That's because I'm the guardian of protecting the Baby Digimon. I want to hear what these creatures you call Pokemon wanted to say for themselves. (Then all the Pokemon went toward Elecmon) Pikachu: Pika pika. Pika pika. Chu. Pika-chu. Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle. Squirtle squirtle squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur bulba. Bulba. Bulba. Charmander: Charmander char. Chikorita: Chika-ri. Cyndaquil: Quil cyndaquil. Totodile: Totodile! Poliwag: Poli poli. Skitty: Meow meow meow meow. Corphish: Corphish phish phish phish phish. Corphish. Marill: Marill marill marill rill! Togepi: Toge toge toge-piiiiiiii! Torchic: Chic. Torchic. Mudkip: Mudkip mud. Treecko: Treecko treecko. Lotad: Lo-tad lotad. Munchlax: Munch munch munchlax. Butterfree: Yeeeeeeeeee! Freeeeeee! Horsea: Hor-sea. Vulpix: Vul-pix. Geodude: Geodude! Psyduck: Psyduck. Goldeen: Goldeen. Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaaaah! Eevee: Eeeveee eeevveee. Venonet: Veno-net. Phanpy: Phan-py! Bonsly: Bonsly! Elecmon: Whoa whoa whoa. Now hold on there. I don't speak Pokemon. All I ever speak is to Digimon. Patamon: You know, Elecmon I don't speak Pokemon too. If only they knew of what they're saying. Gomamon: Yeah. They only say Pokemon names in their language. Gabumon: That makes 12 of us small Rookie Digimon. Tentomon: Including DemiDevimon himself. Elecmon: DemiDevimon? (Then DemiDevimon files toward all the Pokemon and eight Rookie Digimon) DemiDevimon: Hello there you guys! I want to babysit the baby Digimon too! Elecmon: So you're the one who works for Myotismon! It's payback time! Patamon: (Blocked DemiDevimon) Stop! Don't attack him! DemiDevimon is a good Digimon now. He turned over a new leaf! Elecmon: Patamon my boy. He could be lying. Agumon: No Elecmon, it's all true. He's our alley Digimon now. Gabumon: Does that look like a face of an evil Digimon to you? Elecmon: Well, no. I haven't. So, DemiDevimon what brings you here? DemiDevimon: All I wanted is to see the babies them Pokemon hatched from your Digi-eggs. Elecmon: You do? DemiDevimon: Sure. I love babies! (He takes a peek at Chibomon, Leafmon, Tsubumon, Pururumon, Jyarimon, Zerimon, Relemon, Kapurimon and Kiimon) Hey there little critters! Come to me! Biyomon: You see. Nothing is going to absolutey go wrong once you babysit the Baby Digimon. (Then Chibomon, Leafmon, Tsubumon, Pururumon, Jyarimon, Zerimon, Relemon, Kapurimon and Kiimon got really hungry and started to whimper) Palmon: You knew you should have said that, Biyomon. Pikachu: Pika pika. Agumon: Oh look at them now. They're hungry. Gomamon: What they needed is a lot of fish that are under the sea of the river. Elecmon: Hey good idea, Gomamon. (To the Pokemon) Why don't you Pokemon go get some fishes out of the sea from the river and net em so that they can eat some fish and sardeans? Pikachu: Pika-chu pika! (To the other Pokemon) Pika pika! Pika pika-chu! (All the Pokemon except for Meowth say their names happily as they go to the river to get some fish) Elecmon: And we'll calm down the baby Digimon. Right, Patamon my boy. Patamon: Right. (We cut to the Pokemon near the river where there's lot of fish in the water) Togepi: Toge toge toge-piiiiiii! Toge toge toge toge! (Pikachu and Chikorita agreed and Chikorita used Vine Whip to grab all the fishes and put em in the bag and so did Bulbasaur) Pikachu, Charmander, Psyduck, Vulpix and Geodude: (Say their names as they picked up the fishes and put em in the bag) Poliwag: (Gathers all the fishes with her tail and put em in the bag) Poli. Poli. Poli. Squirtle: (Used Water Gun by getting all the fishes out and netted em in the net) Blooooooooooooooooow!! Squirtle squirtle. Lotad: (Used Water Gun by catching all the fishes in his head) Lo lo lo lo lo lo!! Lo-tad! Cyndaquil, Torchic, Mudkip, Treecko, Totodile, Venonet and Marill: (Say their names as they grab a lot of fishes out of the water and put em in a bag) Skitty, Goldeen, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, Munchlax and Corphish: (Say their names as they took out all the fish out of the water and puts them in the bag) Phanpy: Phanpy. (Gathers all the fishes with his trunk by getting em out of the water) Pikachu: Pikachu! Pika pika pika! Pika-chu! (All the other Pokemon say their names happily as they headed back to the nine Rookie Digimon taking care a lot of Baby Digimon as they tried to calm them down by making them stop crying) Patamon: (To the Baby Digimon) Don't cry! Calm down! I'm sorry! Don't cry! Agumon: Baby Digimon are crying. Gomamon: What are they thinking!? We'll never wait for them to Digivolve. Palmon: Then when do you expect us to do? Give up? I like these little guys. Tentomon: I assume the Pokemon will get back soon and feed the fishes to all the Baby Digimon after all they did say please. Biyomon: But if the Pokemon don't come back soon, the bad Digimon will come and attack us. Gabumon: Those Pokemon better hurry up with the fishes they've caught. Elecmon: Ahh here they come! (All the Pokemon hurried back to all the seven rookie Digimon, Elecmon and DemiDevimon by carring all the fishes from the nets and bags) Ahh you're back. And you've got the fishes. DemiDevimon: Well it's about time, Pokemon. Hurry up and feed the Baby Digimon their fish already why don't ya? Pikachu: Pika pika! (He, Cyndaquil, Totodile and Chikorita gave all the fishes for Chibomon as Chibomon eats em all) Togepi: Toge toge. (Gives one fish to Pururumon as Pururumon eats one) Toge-pi!! Squirtle: Squirtle. (Gives two fishes to Tsubumon as Tsubumon eats em) Squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulba. Bulbasaur. Bulba. (Gives three fishes to Leafmon as Leafmon eats em) Elecmon: That's right. Eat up my babies. Poliwag: Poli. Poliwag. (Gives four fishes to Zerimon as Zerimon eats em) Psyduck: Psy-duck. (Gives ten fishes to Relemon as Relemon eats em all) Charmander: Charmander. Charmander. (Gives five fishes to Jyarimon as Jyarimon eats em) Pikachu: Pika. Pika-chu! Corphish: Cor cor. Corphish. Torchic: Torchic. Torchic chic chic tor. Mudkip: Mudkip mudkip mud. Mud mud mudkip. Treecko: Treecko treecko. Treecko treecko. Skitty: Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow! Munchlax: Munchlax! (Eats the fishes from the bag) Lotad: Tad tad tad. Lo-tad. Gabumon: What are they saying? Meowth: They're saying thanks to Elecmon for helping you babysit the other Digimon. Agumon: Now that's one way to say please and thank you. Elecmon: Anytime Pokemon. And Patamon, hope you'll be a better babysitter like I do. Patamon: Don't mention it, Elecmon. It's all part of the job. (Then something happened. Chibomon, Pururumon, Tsubumon, Leafmon, Zerimon, Relemon and Jyarimon are shaking as they are about to Digivolve) Gomamon: Somethings happened. (Chibomon digivovled to DemiVeemon. Pururumon digivolves to Poramon. Tsubumon digivolves to Upamon. Leafmon digivolves to Minomon. Zerimon digivolves to Gummymon. Relemon digivolves to Viximon. And Jyarimon digivolves to Gigimon) Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon and Patamon: Woooooooooooooow!! Elecmon: They'd digivolved! DemiDevimon: They're not much more of a Baby Digimon anymore they're much more of a toddler Digimon in trainning. DemiVeemon: Hello. Poramon: Hi. Upamon: Hi there. Minomon: Hello there. Gigimon: Hi. Gummymon: Hi. Viximon: Hi. Meowth: I think they're trying to say hello. Wobbuffet: Wobb-baffet! Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime! Chimecho: Chimmmmme! Pikachu: Pika. (Takes out a digivice and scans the seven small Digimon) Digivice: "DemiVeemon", "Poramon", "Upamon", and "Minomon", "Gigimon", "Gummymon" and "Viximon" these Digimon are in a lot of trainning since they are very small and very cute no attacks on them are avalible. Meowth: Ohhh. So went those Digimon digivolves just like you seven Digimon, they'll go on to the next stage right away. Pikachu: Pi pika pi. Patamon: Congratulations toddler Digimon in trainning. (But then Devimon saw the Pokemon and nine Rookie Digimon and seven small Digimon in trainning who are in the Primary Village) Devimon: So... Those Pokemon and the other Digimon found the other Digimon who are in a lot of trainning. Very well then. I should let them all go for now and not attack them but the next time we meet it won't be so easy for the Pokemon once I become the supreme ruler of the Digital World. (Laughs evily as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all the Pokemon, DemiDevimon and Seven Rookie Digimon taking care of the small Digimon in trainning as Elecmon tells them to take care of them) Elecmon: Make sure those toddler Digimon don't get into any trouble. And if you want me to come with you just call me and I'll help you along the way to find you're way back home. Pikachu: Pika pi. Charmander: Char-man. Squirtle: Squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur. Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy. Vulpix: Vul. Venonet: Venonet. Poliwag: Poli. Horsea: Hor-sea. Goldeen: Goldeen. Geodude: Geodude. Eevee: Eevee. Butterfree: Yeeeeeeeee! Freeeeeeee! Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Togepi: Toge togepiiiiiiiii!! Agumon: Anytime Elecmon. Gabumon: And when ever you need us, just come along on our journey. Tentomon: Until we meet again, Elecmon. Patamon: Bye-bye, Elecmon! All the Pokemon but Meowth: (Shouted their names as they say good-bye to Elecmon as they leave The Primary Village) Elecmon: Farewell. Narrator: With new Digimon in trainning on their side for now all the Pokemon and Seven Rookie Digimon leave the Primary Village as their journey continues on to defeating Devimon. THE END Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts